Turning the Tables
by Goldenamc714
Summary: He is a Greaser. She is a Soc. Greasers and Soc's can't mix. Or can they? When Soda meets Victoria, he can't help but fall for her, and we all know Soda, when he falls, he falls hard. Together, can they finally end the war? Or will they just add to the battle scars?
1. Chapter 1

Turning the Tables

After Bob died I never thought I would be able to live again. Yet here I am in the back of a 1965 red corvette, with my best friend Victoria and her little brother, on our way to Rusty's. All Soc's hang out at Rusty's. Although I sometimes go to the Dingo, a greaser hangout, when my parents are out of town. I was born a Soc, yes, but I have made friends with the Greasers. Tonight, I'm with Victoria, so we are going to an all out Soc hangout. At least we were _supposed _to go to Rusty's.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Victoria exclaimed.

"What? Why did you stop the car?" I asked.

"I didn't stop it, we have a flat tire."

"Lemme' look at it!" Chase, Victoria's little brother, stated as he popped his car door open.

"No, you don't know anything about cars, so just get back in." Victoria stated firmly as she took the keys out of ignition. "We need to call for help."

"Hold on, I think I know someone who can help." I said.

"Who do you know that works on cars, Cherry?" Chase asked.

"Shhhhhh…." I whispered, while lifting my index finger to my lips, "Hey! Yeah it's Cherry! Sorry to bother you, but my friend's got a flat tire, and we need someone to tow us."

"_Yeah of course Cherry! After testifying for Pony, we owe you a favor. Besides, you're a friend!" _Soda answered over the DX phone.

"Okay, thanks, we're on Maften road, in a red corvette. We are pretty easy to spot." I responded.

"_Okay, well Steve can take over here at the DX for a bit, so I'll be there soon._" Soda continued.

"Okay, and Soda?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Thanks again."

"_Anything for a friend."_

"So who was that?" Victoria asked, obviously trying to imply that he was more than just a "friend".

'Well, Vic," I answered with fake-girly tone, in an attempt to squash her thought of romance, "That was Sodapop Curtis, and he is just a friend for two reasons. One, he's not exactly my type, and two, my boyfriend died not even a year ago, and I really did love Bob, even if he showed up in a drunken stupor quite often.

"Ooooh! Soda? The hottie who works at the DX?" She asked.

"The hottie who works at the DX?" Chase added in a mocking tone. I laughed at that.

"Yes, Vic. But like I said, just a friend."

'I've never met him, but I've heard the others on the cheerleading squad giggle and gossip about him." Victoria responded.

"Wait, ain't he the Greaser whose girlfriend got knocked up by some other dude and ran off to Florida?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, but it wasn't his fault, or his kid, plus it's a sore topic so I'd drop it when he gets here." I added as I looked up to see Darry's blue pick-up coming round the curve in Maften road. It skidded to a stop, as I saw Steve hop out with his wrench. As soon as Chase saw Steve instead of Soda, he grabbed his baseball bat from behind his seat and hopped out of the car.

"Whoa, Chase!" I screamed.

"What? This piece of Greaser trash was the one with Dallas Winston when he hit on Lani!" Chase responded.

"Whoa man, hold on, this here is my buddy Steve and we are just here to tow your car." Soda said quickly.

"You said Steve was going to stay at the DX," I added in.

"I wanted to come, besides, our shift was almost over anyway." Steve said, turning to Chase, "And as for you, Dally had no idea that "Lani" had a boyfriend, so I suggest you put the bat down now." Chase seemed to calm himself as Steve explained what happened between Dally and Chase's long time girlfriend, Lani. He then realized that he still held the bat in his arms.

"Sorry," was all Chase responded with.

"Alright, now let's get this beauty to the station so we can get her all fixed up and ready to go." Soda said while pulling the towrope from his car.

"Thanks again." I said, while being poked in the side by an anxious Vic, "Oh yeah! Soda, Steve, this is Victoria, and well I guess you already met Chase over there. Chase is Vic's little brother."

"Pleasure to meet you, Vic," Soda said courteously.

"The pleasure is all mine, Soda," Victoria answered.

~~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~~

Once the corvette was towed to the DX, Chase wanted to stay to watch, but Cherry and I didn't, so Soda gave us a ride home. He dropped Cherry off first. As we pulled out of Cherry's driveway, I looked over at Soda. He was so handsome. He had a chiseled face, wild and dancing eyes, and a glorious golden mane of hair. Soda looked over at me, and noticed I had been staring.

"I know, I know, I'm not having the best of hair-days," He said sarcastically as he smiled this huge goofy grin. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Me neither," I responded, laughing. He laughed.

"You're right." He said sarcastically. Wow. Really wasn't ready for that one. I laughed so hard I thought I was going to double over.

"What?" He asked.

''It's just that, most guys would take that as an opportunity to hit on me, but you just joked along."

"Well, everyone needs to joke every now and then." He said. He was right. I guess I don't really joke enough. I'm too serious. I'm co-captain of the cheerleading squad with Cherry. I play softball, volleyball, and lacrosse. I'm always so busy. Whether it was sports, cheerleading, or trying to look perfect at all times, I never had time for fun. I looked over in the mirror, wondering why Soda wasn't trying to hit on me. My hair was cute today. My usually straight, chocolate brown hair was in pretty curls that hung at my shoulders. I didn't have a ton of makeup on, but I didn't think I needed it. Look, I'm a pretty girl; I'm popular, athletic, sweet, funny, and caring. Yet Soda still didn't seem to show any interest. Huh. It's probably because I'm not very humble.

~~~~~~Soda's POV~~~~~~

It was so hard trying not to flirt with Victoria. She was gorgeous. But I had heard about her from Pony. She was captain of the cheerleading squad. She was a popular Soc. That would never work out. The last thing I need is to start another Greaser vs. Soc battle.

At least I intended not to start a battle. But that was last month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning the Tables-**

**Chapter 2**

**Thank you to my two reviewers! Love you! Now, this chapter isn't very long, but it does help build up the coming events! Hopefully another chapter later today or tomorrow! Thanks, please enjoy!**

**She'll Be Home For Christmas**

I opened the door to my house, slammed it shut, and then attempted to throw my jacket on the couch. I missed. I kicked off my shoes, and hopped over the back of the couch, startling Pony, who sat unknowingly on the spot I had just landed on.

"Ow!" He squealed, "What was that for?"

"Sorry, little buddy, didn't see you there." I answered.

"Whatever, Sodapop, how was work?" Pony answered, rubbing his leg that I had just rolled off of.

"It was great! Me and Steve got to tow this real tuff corvette!"

"Cool, whose was it?" Pony asked, obviously pretending to be interested. I grinned.

"A friend of Cherry's,"

"Oh okay, I was just hoping that- uh, never mind." Pony rambled nervously. My grin fell off of my face.

"What?"

"It's just that, only Soc's drive corvettes, and you know, you're like a Socy chick magnet." Pony answered awkwardly.

"Awww, no not like that, Pony," I reassured him, "it was Cherry, and she ain't really a Soc anymore."

"Naw, she ain't." Pony agreed. "But wait whose car was it then? I know you said Cherry's friend, but who exactly?"

"Ummm, well it was Victoria Richards's car." I stated, while running a hand through my hair.

"Soda, you remember what I told you about her, right?" Pony asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I remember, she's a cheerleader, popular, dating Jonah whatshisface."

"It's Jonah Wattsis, and he's a big-time Soc. I guess that doesn't matter though because they just broke up. Although he would still pound your face in." Pony snapped, while smiling though.

"Nah, I am going to keep my distance, I promise." I said.

"That's what you said about Sandy." Pony retorted.

I froze. That really was what I said about Sandy.

~~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~~

I flopped down on my bed.

"Hey Vic, I thought you were going out with Cherry and Chase, speaking of which where is your brother?" My mother asked. I looked up to see her leaning against my doorframe, wearing her signature blue scrubs.

"Hi mom," I started, "we were going out, yes, but the Corvette got a flat tire about halfway to Rusty's, so Cherry used the car phone to call a friend of hers who happens to be a mechanic, they gave us a ride home, but Chase wanted to stay with the car."

"Oh, alright, well tell Chase I said goodnight," she responded.

"Another night shift?" I asked.

"You bet, kid, I'll see you in the morning, though!" she said excitedly.

"Why do you seem so exci-oh." I said, though not very enthusiastically.

"How could you forget your own seventeenth birthday?" my mother asked.

"I'm just not very excited to have to celebrate without Candice, that's all."

"Well, I'm sure she'll still be celebrating, even if she can't be here with you."

"Why did she have to choose Harvard? I know it's good for our family, and I know that it's amazing that she was accepted, and I know it's a great opportunity for her, but it's in Massachusetts! That's almost 1,500 miles away!" By now I was in tears. "Mom, I miss her." My mom came over to the side of my bed and gave me a warm embrace.

"I know you miss her, honey, we all do, but it's almost your birthday, and she'd want you to enjoy it. Besides, she'll be home for winter break in a few weeks, and then she'll be home for good in May. So just hang in there honey, okay?" My mother soothed. I could hear her voice crumbling as she spoke. How could I be so stupid? I know that she's hurting too, yet I make her comfort me.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Vic?"

"I love you."

"Love you too, honey."

"Now get to work." I said quickly. My mother laughed.

"Yes, ma'am."

**Wasn't very exciting, I know, but it will help, I promise. Any suggestions? PM or just review! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning the Tables-**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Thanks to Westernlove, AquitarStar, and Emolichic1 for reviewing! it means a lot! To Emolichic1, I took your advice! Let me know if you like it!**

* * *

**She's all yours**

I looked out the DX window to see a shining red corvette pulling up to the gas pump.

"Steve, you wanna' get this one?" I called to the back.

"Naw, I got my hands tied up back here with this Mustang, so you go right ahead!" I heard my buddy call from the garage.

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" I exclaimed as I sauntered over to the Corvette. I shook my head and smiled as Chase gave me the finger.

"Look, Coca-Cola, I'm in a bit of a hurry, and this beating sun ain't helpin' my headache!" Chase said.

"Hey, Chase, lay off it! He just fixed our car last night, plus, it ain't his fault you got a nasty hangover. I told you mom would skin you next time you had a drink, but you're just lucky I was kind enough to make you coffee this morning before mom noticed." Victoria said with a smart alec-y tone.

"Alright, this ain't no time to fight, now let's pump some gas so you can get this baby back on the road." I said, patting the hood of the car.

"Thanks, Soda, but we weren't fighting. Chase is just upset that I'm getting a brand-new 1966 model blue corvette." Victoria said with an emphasis on the second 6.

"What? No way, those aren't coming out until January 2, when it actually _is_ 1966." I stated enviously.

"Well, my dad got his hands on one early because he's friends with some big-shot marketing dude at the Chevrolet headquarters up in Michigan. It was supposed to be a surprise Christmas present, but instead he decided to give it to me for my birthday." She stated proudly.

"Wow, that's…real…tuff," I said stupidly, because for once, I was at a loss for words. Suddenly, though, my charm rushed back to me, as I said smoothly, "That must mean it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Victoria blushed.

"Whoa, don't get too excited there!" I exclaimed sarcastically. That made her smile.

"Don't get me wrong, I love birthdays, but I just hate celebrating without my sister." She added.

"You lost your sister?" I asked empathetically.

"Oh! No, I didn't, I- just- I mean- she- is- in Massachusetts at Harvard that's all she's not dead or anything she's just really far away and I- um, I- just- Oh! Look at that, Chase we are going to be late if we don't get going!" She stumbled, then blurted, and then stuttered again.

"Late for wh-OW!" Chase said as Victoria elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey look, Victoria, you don't have to go just because of my parents, or at least I'm assuming that's why you all of a sudden have to go. I'm pretty sure Cherry told you. Didn't she?" I spewed as I pulled the pump out of the tank.

"Well, yes, she told me, and I- well- yes I guess that's why I wanted to leave. I just felt like me gushing about my sister is nothing compared to you with-" She stopped.

"My parents?" I asked.

"Yeah," She looked at her lap, and then looked up, "I'm sorry but we really are going to be late if I stay any longer, because I actually do have lunch plans with Cherry."

"Okay, have fun." I answered.

"Okay, bye." She said while pulling way.

"Wait, Vic?" I shouted.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." I winked. She smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

~~~~~~Victoria's POV~~~~~~

"No, Jonah, I _don't _want to go to dinner with you! I already told you we were over! O-V-E-R, OVER!" I screamed.

"Now, come on, don't be like that." Jonah said calmly.

"Like what, you jerk?" I asked impatiently.

"Like you don't love me! We both know that we have something special, and all I want to do is take you out for your birthday dinner." Jonah responded as though he could just win me back, real easy.

"No, Jonah Daniel Wattsis, we _had _something special. Past tense. But that went out the door when you knocked up that Sandy girl. I mean really? A girly greaser like her? Doesn't seem like your type." I snapped back. Boy, could I have some attitude. Sandy was really a nice girl, but Jonah could make any "nice" girl swoon. He's tall, muscular, and has brown hair just like mine. Every girl in school wants him. We had the classic "_high-school sweetheart" _romance. I was the perky, and sassy cheerleader, and he was the popular, and muscular football player who swept me off my feet. Yeah, all those movies were wrong. Love doesn't work like that. Because then he went for the not-so-greasy greaser girl with perfect blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Try making that into a movie. Plus, she was dating the hottest greaser in town- NO. NO, NO, NO! Sandy was dating Soda. We had both had our hearts ripped out, by the same incident. Or accident. Well, both.

"Did you hear me?" I was suddenly pulled back into reality as Jonah grabbed my wrist.

"Hear what?" I exclaimed, angrily ripping my wrist from his grasp.

"I said, that you get ten seconds to change your mind before I walk away. Forever." Jonah snapped. This was an easy decision.

"1"

"2"

"3"

…

"4"

"5"

"6"

…

"7"

"8"

"9"

…

"This is your last chance, girl!"

…

"10"

…

Jonah snorted, then turned, and

"Wait!" I said. He turned around with delight.

"Yes?"

"Tell Sandy and the baby I send my condolences."

"For what?"

"You're their responsibility now." I said smartly as I turned to walk away. When I got to the end of the block, I turned around to see Jonah staring at me, with fury in his eyes, and his fists clenched at his sides. I merely flipped my hair, smiled fakely, and walked away.

* * *

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! I'll update again soon, I promise! Please review! I have over 50 views, but only 3 reviews! Please review! Any suggestions? PM or review! If I can get at least 5 reviews then I'll add another chapter by Friday! 10 for Monday! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Turning the Tables-**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I believe i owe a shout-out to numb3rsfangirl, starryeyedwr1ter, and Popcorn Books for their wonderful reviews. I took some advice, and I promise to take more advice if you give it. I got over 5 reviews, so here's your chapter. Thanks! **

* * *

**She's Got a Broken Heart**

I opened my eyes to see my little brother bouncing up and down on the end of my bed.

"What, Chase?" I asked groggily.

"Why don't you come down stairs and see."

"Ugh, fine, let me get dressed first."

"Naw, just stay in your pajamas. Now c'mon let's go!" Chase responded as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I drowsily stumbled out of my room and down the stairs. I about screamed when I saw what was waiting for me. Well, I guess I kind of did. More of a squeal.

"CANDICE!" I shouted ecstatically as I flew down the last five steps and leaped into her open arms.

"Hey there, kiddo, missed you too." My older sister responded with a laugh.

"I can't believe you're home!' I said, pulling out of the hug.

"Well, I did get Christmas break off. Wait… you didn't forget that Christmas was in three days did you?!"

"Oh, well I guess I kind of did forget. I don't know… my mind just hasn't been on holidays and rainbows and sparkles lately." I joked with my sister, while thinking of Soda, Cherry and Bob, and Jonah too, but…mainly Soda. Blast it, he was perfect. But why didn't he like me?

"Aw, well mom told me about what happened to Bob. It's a shame, ain't it?" my thoughts were interrupted by my realization that I still had a conversation going on with my sister.

"Yeah, a real shame," I answered quickly, "listen guys, something happened with Jonah on my birthday that I haven't told anyone about yet, not even Cherry, and I think it's time you guys knew what happened."

"Did he hit you again? Cause' I swear I'll bash his head in."

"Chase!" Candice exclaimed.

"Hey, hey, hey. Chase, he didn't hit me, so don't go running off for your baseball bat again. We just decided to…end…things."

"You guys broke up?" Candice asked, her bright blue eyes twinkling, "Why? What happened?"

"Well we-"

"Don't even think about lying to me, Vic." Chase said sternly. I frowned, then sighed. My brother knew me too well.

"Fine. He cheated. Okay? Was that honest enough?" Candice's face flushed and Chase swore under his breath.

"I'm going to kill that-"

"NO CHASE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" I snapped harshly. Chase jerked back at my outburst.

"Whoa, Vic, I'm sorry. I just didn't realize…." He trailed, "I- I think I'm going to go get some fresh air."

"Chase, wait, I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get in trouble. That's all." I pleaded. Chase lifted his head. I tilted my head to the side and batted my eyelashes.

"Please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't do anything I'll regret, I promise." I guess that was reassuring enough. I smiled, and then looked over at Candice, who sat there silent and still, her face pale, frozen with some unknown emotion. My face fell immediately.

* * *

**Candice**

I felt as though my heart had been ripped from my chest. I opened my mouth to talk, but found myself at a total loss for words.

"Candy, what's wrong?" Victoria asked worriedly. God love her. How was I supposed to tell her, and my baby brother, that one of the people they loved most was out of our lives forever? Hearing the word "cheating" was what brought it upon me that I would have to tell them. I just don't know how to… I cleared my throat,

"Ummm…well Vic I- I just- this is too much." I blurted out, "I think I need to go outside for a second, and collect my thoughts. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, Can…" Chase answered warily. Once I stepped outside, I immediately felt a rush of reality wave back to me. My fiancé, the love of my life, had- cheated. Yes, he had cheated on me. He had gotten another woman pregnant, whom I did not ask the name of, so I decided to call off the engagement. No one in my family even found out I was engaged before we- no, before I- called it off. Everyone in my family had welcomed Rob with open arms. He was Chase's older brother. Rob was the one who first taught Chase how to swing a bat. Now look at my little brother. He's a big star on his school's baseball team. He's fifteen, and turning sixteen in a few months. Almost a sophomore. Gosh, he was growing into a man before my very eyes. He's going to be devastated when I tell him about Rob. Then there's Vic. He was like a protective older brother to her. He beat up Jonah the first, and I believe the only, time that Jonah ever laid a hand on her. She doesn't talk about it much. I think she's embarrassed. Ashamed. But Rob was there for her. He found Jonah and gave him a real good shiner that lasted the rest of the month. Then he comforted Vic when Cherry and her had fights, or when Jonah would get too pushy. Sometimes I felt as though Rob was there for her more than our own father was. Now that I think about it, besides Chase, Rob was the only person that Vic ever opened up to. Golly, this is going to be hard to tell them.

"Hey Candy… You ready to come inside?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm ready."

* * *

**Chase**

When Candice told me about the engagement I thought she was crazy for acting so scared to tell us. Of course I was happy they were engaged. But then she continued. I had heard the word "cheating" two times too many today. Those boys hurt two out of the four women I loved most. There was no way I could handle that. I slowly shrank to the floor. Then I bolted upstairs and grabbed my bat. I wasn't going to hit anyone. I just wanted to go practice in the cages for a while. Let out some steam. Then I ran downstairs, grabbed my shoes, and quickly explained where I was going. Victoria looked a little queasy. Man, I loved her, and when I saw her just sitting there, not crying, I thought I was going to burst. She was so emotional. That's how I knew that the news had affected her worse than me. She couldn't comprehend the situation enough to let out any emotions, any tears. I slammed the door shut and ran down the driveway to the Corvette. I didn't want to see Candice trying to console Vic. I just love them too much to watch that. Both with broken hearts, and trying to mend the other's. Just doesn't work like that.

* * *

**Victoria**

No. You're wrong. That's all I kept thinking in my head. That's all I could think. No. Wrong. No. No. No.

* * *

A broken heart cannot mend another broken heart.

It just doesn't work that way.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it! Please R & R! It means a lot! Suggestions? Review or PM! Thanks! 15 reviews for this weekend, and 10 reviews for next friday! I'll update soon, I promise! -Stay Gold**


	5. Chapter 5

**Turning the Tables**

**Chapter 5-**

* * *

**Here's the next chapter for y'all! Special thanks to my good friend, Popcorn Books, who has helped me pass my writer's block and create some seriously awesome plot twists. She's an amazing writer, and i suggest you check out her writing! Anyways, thanks for reading so far, and now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Outsiders plot or characters, I just own Victoria and most of her "peeps". **

**Okay, so NOW on with the story. Hope you enjoy. :) **

* * *

**She wouldn't lie to me**

No. Rob wouldn't cheat on Candice. He knew how much that would hurt her. He just isn't like that. He can't. He didn't. But, why would Candy lie to me? She wouldn't. First Jonah, and now Rob. Now the only male figure I have left in my life is Chase. I know, I know, I have my dad. But I really don't. He's not abusive, or an alcoholic, or…dead. He just doesn't give a hoot about me. He doesn't care about me, he just cares that "Stretch" is successful in Harvard, and that "Champ" gets a baseball scholarship. Such stupid nicknames. They fit though. Candy is tall, and Chase is a baseball champion, he really is a whiz with a bat. Chase is really fast, too. He's awesome at track. So anyways, dad has those stupid nicknames for them. I guess I am slightly jealous of them though. I'm just Victoria, the screw-up who hasn't screwed-up yet. He thinks I'm going to get knocked up and drop out of high school, or something. At least my mom cares. I think she likes me best. Just because I have potential, I guess. I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening.

"Hey, girls we're home!" My mother calls.

"Hi mom! Dad." I say, then nod my head while acknowledging my dad's presence in the doorway, behind my mother. I look over at my mother, "I thought you had day shift today."

"Actually, I took the day off." My mother smiled. "Tom, could you get the groceries from the car?"

"Yes, Jill." My father responded. He closed the door.

"Okay girls, I can tell something is up. It's a Saturday morning, Chase is gone and Candice is home, yet nobody is smiling." Mom said concernedly.

"Well I have some bad news. Actually-" Candice looked at me, "We both do." She finished.

"Could you tell her for me? I need to go see... Cherry." I whispered to Candice, obviously lying. She nodded, although I was sure she could tell I was lying. I grabbed my boots and jacket from the mudroom and bolted to the door, knocking into my father in the process, causing him to drop all of the grocery bags in his arms. "Oh!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, dad, here, let me help"

"Just go, you seemed to be in a hurry anyways."

"Oh…okay." I said quickly. "I'm sorry." Then I shot down the driveway, popped open the door to my brand-new blue Corvette, and buckled up. I sped off towards the place where I knew I could find a friend who would truly understand my feelings. I pulled into the parking lot of the DX.

* * *

**Soda**

As soon as I saw that tuff blue Corvette pulling into the DX, I swung my work towel into my back pocket and flung the door open. I wolf-whistled, long and low, at the car. Then I laughed, as a few broads that were following me growled at the sight of Vic getting out of her car, assuming the whistle was aimed at her.

"Hey, Vic! Tuff ride!"

"Thanks, Soda." She replied with fake enthusiasm. I cocked my head.

"What's wrong, kid?" I asked with concern. She gulped.

"Can we talk inside?" She suggested as her eyes danced over the now growing crowd of desperate girls, huddling behind me.

"Yeah sure," I started, "hey, ladies, why don't you go around to the garage, cause' I think Steve is in there." Some of the girls sighed, and walked away, some went to the garage, and some stayed. I gave them a pleading look, which caused them to shoot Vic a few death glares, then they rolled their eyes with annoyance, and turned on their heels to walk away. I lightly grabbed Victoria's wrist, and led her inside. "So what's going on, Vic?"

"Well, my sister is home, and I just found out that her fiancé had cheated on her, I also broke up with my boyfriend, back on my birthday, and then that's just added to the whole situation with Cherry and Bob, and I-" I was tired of her babbling on, so I gave her a quick kiss.

"Bob's situation affected everyone, Soc and Greaser alike. I'm really sorry to hear about all the cheating, and trust me, I really_ do_ know where you're coming from." I answered her. She seemed shocked by the kiss, but then she seemed to calm down a bit.

"Thanks Soda," she sighed, "I guess I just needed to let all that out, and I get that the kiss was just to shut me up, so don't worry about that." She blushed. I smiled. My charm had worked, she had calmed down. I looked back to see a tall, dark-haired Soc looking in the DX window, with fury in his eye. Victoria saw me watching, so she spun around and gasped.

"Vic?"

"Soda, I have to go." She answered quickly. The Soc outside hurriedly got into his car and sped off, before Victoria made it out the door.

"Vic!" I shouted. She spun around quickly to look at me, "where are you going?"

"I'm not sure, Soda, i just have to go."

* * *

**Jonah**

When I saw Victoria kiss that Greaser, I about screamed. She would pay for that. I don't know where I expected to go, but I somehow ended up behind the drive-in, Vic and I's favorite date spot. I looked up to see Candice, Victoria's older sister, sitting on the back steps to the concessions. I got out of my Mustang and jogged over to her. She looked up, startled, and then she regained her composure and slapped me real hard, across my face. I licked my now slightly bleeding lips and sat down next to her. She turned her head away from me.

"Can I try to explain?"

"EXPLAIN WHAT?" she screamed.

"Explain what really happened." Man, this was going to be easy. I can lie through my teeth with such charm, it's scary. She shook her head.

"You can try." I smirked.

"I cheated because I saw her kiss a Greaser." I said. Candice started to argue but I stopped her. "You can ask her yourself. I thought maybe an eye for an eye would help her to see her mistake, and then we could be a happy couple again. But instead, she denied the kiss and broke up with me, all the while spreading nasty rumors that I slept with white trash and broke her heart. When really, she broke my heart." I lied swiftly. Candice seemed to absorb the new information, and then she looked over at me. I stood up and offered her my hand, which she took. I pulled her up, at the same time that a familiar blue Corvette pulled up next to my Mustang. I smirked and then reached to my back pocket and pulled out my heater. I grabbed a hold of Candice as Victoria got out of her car. Another car pulled up behind her, but I didn't care. I raised the heater to Candice's head and shouted, "You have 10 seconds to apologize for what you did and get back together with me before I blow a hole in your sister's head!" They both gasped as I said that. Victoria's soft eyes quickly hardened as she said,

"You wouldn't shoot her."

"Oh really?" I smirked, "Watch me." Just as I went to pull the trigger, a sudden force caused me to lose my grip on Candice. A shot rang out.

"NO!" I heard Victoria yell, "WHY DID YOU SHOOT?" I started to black out as I heard soft groaning coming from beside me. I had lost my grip on Candice before I pulled the trigger. Then wait… who did I just shoot?

* * *

**Dun-dun-dun! Okay, so who just got shot? You'll have to wait and see! Please R & R. Suggestions? Review or PM. Thanks so much for reading, and please review. -Stay Gold**


	6. Chapter 6

**Turning the Tables**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Okay, thank you to all that have reviewed, and here is the answer to your cliff hanger! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**She's the reason**

I awoke to the sound of heavy breathing. I didn't open my eyes, because I figured it was probably just Pony. I attempted to sling my arm over him, but was restricted. I opened my eyes. I immediately knew the breathing was mine, and I was horrified by what I saw in front of me, because it was a scene I had seen all too often, although never was I the one on the bed. The room was white, with an essence of sorrow, desperation, and despair. A hospital, great, just great. I looked down at my arms to reveal an IV sticking out of the left. I was dressed in a light blue gown. Blast it, I looked pathetic. I was startled by a muffled sound that came from the corner of the room. I quickly darted my eyes over to the source of the sound. There, on the hospital guest chair, was Victoria Richards, a Socy cheerleader, staring straight at me.

"Hey there, pretty boy, thought you'd never wake up." She teased. What was she doing here? Oh that's right, I'd been shot by that no-good Soc, who was threatening to shoot a girl, seemingly Victoria's sister. They looked all too alike to not be related. Except for the eyes. Victoria had soft, brown, and dancing eyes. The other girl, who seemed about Darry's age, had bright blue eyes, which stayed calm, even when she had a loaded gun pointed directly at her temple. I realized that Vic was still staring at me. I thought back to what she just said.

"Well a hood such as myself needs his beauty rest." She shook her head and smiled.

"Glad you're back." She responded. "But now that you're awake, is there someone I should call for you?" I almost gasped when she said that. Pony and Darry didn't know I was hurt yet. They were probably worried sick. Who knows how long I'd been out. Could've been hours. Another thought came rushing to me. How were we supposed to pay the bills?

**Victoria**

Soda's face drained of all color. I thought he was about to pass out.

"Sodapop, is something wrong?" I knew the answer. He clenched his jaw, closed his eyes, and swallowed hard.

"Yes, it's that my brothers don't know about this yet, and we-" He stopped short, snapped his eyes open, and hung his head.

"You what, Soda?"

"We don't have," He paused. I nodded my head to reassure him. He sighed, "We don't have the money to pay the hospital bills. We're just barely scraping by right now." He hung his head, ashamed.

"Soda, look at me," I placed my hand under his chin, "This is my fault that you're in here, so I will pay for the hospital bill." He started to refuse but I cut him off. "No, Soda. We have plenty of money, and it really is my fault. This will help clean my conscience. Besides, Cherry already told me about the possibility of the boy's home, and there is no way I am letting that happen." I said with all honesty and determination. "Oh, and don't be ashamed, really, you should never be embarrassed to tell me something, okay? We're friends now, so treat me like you treat your other friends, not like I'm some stuck up, spoiled rotten, filthy rich Soc. Savvy?" I asked with attitude. He just nodded, dumbstruck. I smiled, and snorted out a quick laugh, "Now, who do you want me to call?"

Once I got off the phone with "Darry" Soda's older brother, I dialed another number on the hospital phone. I figured Chase and Candice would want to know what happened. I told Candice to go home after the shooting, and she did, but she told me to let her know if Soda woke up. I walked back to Soda's room, only to find him back asleep. I smiled. I thought about how this happened. Candy told me about Rob, so I went looking for a friend. I saw Soda, and I was talking about what happened, and- THE KISS! Jonah saw the kiss! It was harmless, really. Wasn't it? I mean, I can be friends with a "Greaser" but I could never actually date one. Hoods like Soda, although he barely counts as one, don't fall for preppy cheerleaders like me, do they? But what if he actually did like me? I mean he took a bullet for my sister, so that's saying something about his character. A thought dawned upon me. What if Soda liked me, and this is probably the last chance I'll be alone with him for a long while? I opened up the door to his room.

"What did Darry say?" asked the now awake Soda.

"He and Pony and some friends are on their way." I responded.

"Okay," he nodded his head, "But they're going to be even less accepting of you paying the bill than I was."

"Didn't realize that was possible." I joked. He grinned an award winning, contagious, and movie star-like grin. I threw back my head and laughed. He cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows, the grin not leaving his face.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I just can't believe I'm sitting in a hospital room with Sodapop Curtis, who just took a bullet for my sister, for some unknown reason. All the girls on the squad talk in their nasally voices about you, and…Sandy." I averted his eyes. "They always talk about how you should be a Soc, and that one day you're going to fall for one of them and ugh! I just hate how they talk about you like you're some prize! They talk that way about every guy! But for you, they just think you're some pretty little toy that they can make-out with and then dump on the side of the road." I was now rambling, but Soda still sat there with his eyes on me intently. So I continued, "Soda, I've been wondering about that kiss… at the DX? I know you said it was to shut me up… but I was just wondering…"

"If it was something more?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well, Vic, it may have been something more, I don't know, but I know that even if it was, we couldn't be together, because someone else could get hurt. Jonah could snap again."

"Soda, you're friends are going to be here soon, so if there was something more to that kiss, then now is the time to tell me."

"Okay, so maybe there was, but I-" I cut him off by lunging at him and planting one long kiss, then smirking, and leaving his room, leaving a speechless Sodapop sitting in his hospital bed. I passed a nurse on my way out.

"He's awake," I informed her. She nodded and smiled sweetly. I made my way to the front desk, and passed a tall, and muscular man, who had a younger boy beside him and two boys behind him. I recognized the youngest from school. "Hi, uh-"

"Ponyboy," he answered.

"Oh!" I said, startled, "You're Soda's little brother!" He nodded. "Well he's down that hall, the third door on the right." I said, pointing at Soda's room. "It's nice to meet you, and I assume you're Darry," I looked up at the tall one. He seemed about Candice's age, but his eyes looked stone cold, making him look years older.

"Yes, indeed." He answered in a deep voice, "And this is Steve, and Two-bit." He pointed to the two teenagers behind him. I smiled.

"Soda has been looking forward to seeing you." They nodded and walked as a group down the hall. One of the teenagers in the back turned around, where I could catch a good look at him. It was Steve Randle, from school; he was also with Soda the night where I first met Soda, on Maften road. But now, Steve was turned around, facing me, and glaring, no- scowling. There was this hideous spark of despise in his eye, that scared me halfway to death, but I didn't show it. He seemed so furious, at me, and at the world.

**Steve**

My best buddy was sitting in a hospital bed, because he got roped in by that broad. Wait, I've seen her from somewhere before. Aw, blast it! She ain't no ordinary broad. She's a Soc. Actually she's THE Soc. Well, number 2 Soc, right after Cherry. That Soc that I saw coming out of Soda's room was Victoria Richards. The one with the tuff Corvette that I towed to the DX. Damn you Soda, if you got involved with her I'm gonna kill you. I made my way to the front of the gang and pushed past Pony, opening the door. I laughed wildly.

"Glory, Soda, you look real tuff!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh get over yourself, Randle."

"Okay, hey guys," I said, looking behind at the gang, "Could I have a couple a' minutes? That's all I need." They reluctantly said hello, and goodbye to Soda and went out to wait in the hall.

"What was that for?"

"Just tell me why you're laying in that bed."

"I got shot." I opened my eyes real wide.

"You what?!"

"I got shot, by Jonah Wattsis." Rage boiled through my blood. I clenched my jaw.

"So that's why that Soc was in your room, you got shot by her boyfriend."

"My friend Victoria was in here, because I got shot by her ex-boyfriend. He was threatening to shoot her sister, and so I jumped in the way just as he pulled the trigger." Soda explained. I shook my head, and got up to walk out of that dreary room. "Where are you going?"

"To take care of that Jonah."

"Steve, don't get into trouble."

"Too late." I answered with finality as I walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. I jogged past my bewildered gang, and continued down the hallway with one thing on my mind:

I am going to kill Jonah Wattsis.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I promise to update soon! I really hope you enjoyed that chapter! Please R & R. Suggestions? Review or PM. Thanks! -Stay Gold**


	7. Chapter 7

**Turning the Tables**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following my story. I SO GREATLY appreciate it. If you have any feedback, positive or negative, review! Please, please, review. Alright, on to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**She's going down**

Hundreds of thoughts whirred through my head, as my feet rhythmically hit the cold asphalt. I turned into the alley that led to the lot. I had heard footsteps behind me for some time now, and I decided that, if I was gonna get jumped, it was gonna happen on my turf. I suddenly skidded to a halt as I heard a familiar voice.

"Randle! Could ya' stop racing to God knows where and lemme' catch my breath?" Two-bit said with his usual wit. Once he finished wheezing, he spoke up again, "Stephen Randle, how dare you run off on your injured buddy like that?"

"Stephen isn't even my real name, _Keith_, and you don't look injured to me." I scoffed.

"Aw, well ain't that sweet? You called me yer' friend." He cooed, "But I was talking about Soda, the one who was shot. Does that ring a bell?"

"Just shut up, Two. Did Soda send you here to stop me?" I demanded.

"Yeah, Randle, he did. But I'm not gonna." He answered. I furrowed my brow with confusion.

"Why is that?" I asked coolly.

"Because I'm gonna help you."

"No, Two-bit, I need to do this on my own."

"Well I'm not gonna let that happen, so you either let me help you take Soc-man down, or you don't do anything at all. Because there is no way I'm letting you take on a vengeful Soc with a heater. Alone at least." I contemplated that for a minute before sighing inwardly, and shaking my head.

"Fine, but just you know, as soon as we do anything, a whole new war is going to start."

"Hate to break it to ya' Randle, but the war started the moment that Soc blew a hole in my buddy." Two-bit finished. I nodded, thinking to myself about how amazing of friends I really had. But there's no way I'd ever tell them that. As I thought of my friends, I remembered why I was here anyways.

"Two-bit?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"Let's go kick some sorry Soc butt."

"Alright, let's go."

**Jonah**

My head felt as though a semi-truck had just run right over it. A semi-truck full of bricks. I opened my eyes slowly, and found myself outside of the drive-in. I thought back to a time when I didn't feel like my brain was about to explode. Let's see… I just broke up with Vic… a few weeks ago… and then I went to the DX… and saw her…KISSING THAT GREASER! I smirked. The Greaser who's girlfriend I knocked up. But that still didn't explain why the world was blurry and spinning, and why I was on the ground, covered in… blood? Wait a minute, I saw Vic kissing a Greaser, then I got upset, drove here, found… Candice… and then Vic showed up. Oh that's right, I thought as my senses started to come back to me, I threatened to shoot Vic's sister. I wasn't actually going to shoot her. But then I got mad, and pressed my finger to the trigger. Then I felt someone ram into me, causing me to press the trigger. I thought I lost my grip on Candice, though. I did. I must have shot whoever plowed me over. This is probably their blood, and I probably got knocked out when I hit the ground. Suddenly, I could see clearly. I slowly got to my feet. Indeed, there was blood all over me, but I was alone. I heard sirens in the distance, so I looked around for my truck, which was now gone. I started running, and soon heard my name being called. I whipped around, making myself dizzy, only to see Carter Blaine, my best friend, standing before me.

"Carter!" I shouted, please, you have to help me get away. I think I just shot someone." He stood there, with his mouth open, trying to talk. "Carter, c'mon!" I pleaded, "Don't panic, we just need to clean me up, that's all."

"Jonah, who did you shoot?" He stammered. I clenched my jaw.

"Just some Greaser."

"He wasn't just a Greaser." Hissed a low voice. I flipped around, causing my head to spin again. I was horrified by what I saw. A gleaming black barrel, held by a desperate Greaser. His eyes were stone cold, and hard. They looked like a cat when it's ready to pounce on a weak little field mouse. His mouth was twisted into some wicked smirk, and his jaw was clenched. He shook at the knees, yet he kept the barrel of the heater held steadily. It was late at night, so I was surprised to see a dark figure creep out beside him. The figure stepped out into the moonlight, revealing his identity. These two hoodlums were Steve Randle and Keith Mathews. Keith seemed slightly less desperate, but had all the determination of Randle. That was the bad thing about Greasers. They're loyal. So loyal it's scary. And I had just shot one of their own. They were out for blood, no- for revenge, even worse- they were out for vengeance. It may seem the same as revenge, but in Tulsa, vengeance meant you were willing to do anything. Anything at all. Ambition, and desperation, could drive a man mad. And these men right here, had gone mad. Randle narrowed his eyes. "You could've killed my best friend, so I think it's fitting that I do the same." I was filled with horror as I realized that Carter was still with me.

"Randle, why don't you stop, and think about what you're doing, before you do something you'll regret." I said carefully.

"Shut up, Wattsis! You are in no position for negotiation, so I suggest you back off. Besides, I had plenty of time to think on the run over here. But don't think running tired me out; on the contrary, in fact, it boosted my adrenaline. And there is nothing you can do now. Say goodbye to your friend, Wattsis." He snapped slyly. I gulped, and made a decision I would regret for a lifetime. I lunged. I was met violently with a blade, right to the cheek, causing me to howl, and fall to the ground. A gunshot rang through the air. I closed my eyes. I wasn't hurt. I lifted my head, only to have it stomped back down. I heard footsteps quickly go away. I looked over at my friend, to see him slumped over. I crawled over to him, and coughed up blood at his feet. I saw a bullet-hole in his stomach. I reached for his neck, and heard a low, moaning cry. I tried to soothe him, but was unsuccessful. His eyelids fluttered, and finally drooped. He slumped down to the ground, and fell limp. I checked his pulse, only to find a rapidly cooling, stiff, and motionless, neck. He was dead. My best friend since second grade was dead, because of me. No! It was because of those Greasers, not me!

I lay down on the freezing cold, dirt ground, next to my dead friend. I let the darkness fall over me as I thought of my revenge. No- my vengeance. I was going to kill every last Greaser in Tulsa, Oklahoma. I was going to start, by gathering my troops, and finding Victoria Richards. I would kill her, then Soda, then Randle and Mathews. I would finish off the rest of their gang, and then move to the Shepard gang. My plan would work. Carter would be proud. I was about to start a war. A war between two completely different groups of people. I was about to deepen the divide of Tulsa, Oklahoma. Starting with the girl.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please R & R! Suggestions? Review or PM. I will update soon! Thanks! -Stay Gold**


	8. Chapter 8

**Turning the Tables**

**Chapter 8-**

* * *

**Thanks so much to EVERYONE who has reviewed/favorited/followed TTT. It truly means so much to me, and it motivates me to continue writing. Oh, and as if things weren't hectic and chaotic **ahem-WAR** already, here comes a BIG plot twist. I really hope you enjoy the next chapter of: Turning the Tables (TTT)**

* * *

**She has one request**

_"How would you like to go to the Drive-in with me, Steve, and Evie?"_

_"You mean, like a double date?"_

_"If you want to call it that."_

_"Well, Sodapop Curtis, I guess I would love to go on a double date with you."_

_"Okay, Sandy, then I'll pick you up at 6" I looked at the ground and smiled. Glory, she could make me smile and feel weak in the knees at the same time. She's gorgeous. She reminds me of my mother. Maybe someday I'll ask her to marry me. _

_"Soda?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Soda!"_

_"What's wrong Sandy?"_

_"SODA!"_

"SODAPOP!"

"WHA- oh… hey Vic…" I said sheepishly, "You can stop shaking me now. I'm awake."

"Okay, sleeping beauty, you have a visitor." She grinned as she walked out the door.

"Hey there, Little buddy."

"Hey Dar. You here to take me home?"

"Naw Pepsi Cola, the doctor says you'll be here another week or so." He said, shaking his head.

"Fine. Whatcha got there?" I asked, pointing at the paper in his hands. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and handed me the paper.

"Little buddy, I can't stay, I have to get to work, but this came in the mail. I hope you don't mind that I read it, but I did, and now you need to read it as well."

"Okay, Dar, see you later." I said suspiciously, because we never get letters.

"Bye Soda."

I opened the letter, and set my jaw when I read the signature. I swallowed hard and read:

_My dear Sodapop,_

_ I have hurt you in ways that are unforgivable, and unforgettable. Yet I hope that we can mend the ties that I severed. I don't expect you to take me back, but I can hope that we can at least be friends. That is not why I am writing this, though. I was pregnant. The baby is half Greaser, half Soc. But, I want to raise my little Patrick as his true father would have. His true father being you. I named him Patrick as a reminder as to who he should be like. He should be courteous, chivalrous, kind, determined, passionate, loving, but most of all, he should be like a Curtis. His legal name is Patrick Thomas Wattsis, but since Jonah's ties to the baby are gone, I would like his name to become Patrick Thomas Curtis. I am not using my child as leverage over you. In fact, our relationship is one of the last things on my mind. Soda, I'm sick. The doctors say that it I can be saved, but I will have to be in the hospital 24/7. Meaning that I can't watch Patrick. You and your brothers are the only people in this world who I would trust with my child. The only time you would ever have to see me would be, if you were gracious enough to do so, when you brought him to the hospital for me to see him. Patrick and I are coming home to Tulsa. I have told my parents that I am done with them, so after the hospital, I will be staying with my Aunt Jeanine. I can only beg of you to look past our problems and to take care of my- no, your baby boy. Blood doesn't make a family. Love does. Thank you, Sodapop Curtis, for even reading this letter. If you will agree to my only request of you, then please meet me at 112, Maften road, on January 5. _

_Thank you, and with all sincerity,_

_Sandy Anne Connor_

I took a deep breath, and put the letter down. Why would she do this to me? My vision started to blur with tears. I heard a knock on the door. I wiped the tears away quickly as I said, "Come in."

"Hello, Sodapop, I just need to check your blood pressure," A new nurse said, "I'm Jill. Angie had to go home; family emergency. So I'll be your nurse for today."

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey Soda, I just saw Darry pull out of the parking lot. He didn't stay very long." Victoria said as she walked inside my room. She stumbled back against the door, "Mom? What are you doing here? I thought Sunday was night shift." I raised my eyebrows.

"Well hun, Angie went home, so I got called in. Very limited nursing staff this time of year. But what are _you _doing here?"

"Well mom, this is that friend I told you about. The one who got shot?"

"Oh! Well that makes sense, doesn't it? I'll only take a minute, and then I'll be gone." Jill responded, "Anyway, Sodapop, it's nice to meet you. I'm Victoria's mom." She finished with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Richards. I'm Sodapop Curtis, the friend who got shot." I joked. She laughed whole-heartedly, and nodded her head as she packed up her supplies, and took a step towards the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Sodapop."

"The pleasure was all mine, ma'am." She walked out of the door.

"Why were you crying?" Victoria asked quickly. I debated in my head whether or not I should explain it, but I decided that she might as well know. I tossed the letter at her, and she caught it with ease. I watched her read the letter intently. Her expression switched from worried, to angry, to some un-known emotion that looked somewhat loving, to pity, to bewilderment, then to utter sorrow. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, as I put two and two together. Jonah, Sandy, Victoria, and me. An odd combination of not-so-greasy hoods, and big time Socs, all messed up in some crazy mixed up scandal. I shook my head, and placed my forehead into my palms. What was I going to do about this?

* * *

**Thanks SO MUCH for reading, now please make my day by reviewing/favoriting/following! Please R & R! Suggestions? Review or PM please. I will update soon. Thanks! -Stay gold**


End file.
